


Caught in the Act

by HLBrennan



Series: SwanQueen drabbles and one-shots [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/F, Magic Cock, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HLBrennan/pseuds/HLBrennan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma's job as Sheriff has gotten in the way of her and Regina's sex life. Reaching her wits end, Regina takes matters into her own hands. g!pEmma</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Act

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own, yada yada, and all that junk writers say.

Laying flat on the bed, Regina sighed heavily, boredom and disappointment washing over her graciously. She had been waiting for Emma to come home from patrol for the past three hours, not to mention the fact that the blonde had promised to be home in no more than one.

Lately this is how their nights had gone. Regina would wait for hours for Emma to return home, usually dressed in some type of over-revealing nightgown, only to fall asleep after so long then be greeted by the blonde's arrival hours away from the crack of dawn. What Regina didn't know was what the sheriff did those countless hours she spent away from home.

Numerous doubts plagued the brunette's mind, all resulting in Emma breaking her heart one way or another. The worst idea was that Emma was cheating on her, using the excuse of work as an alibi to cover her tracks from the affair. To further that point, there were numerous, single, attractive people in Storybrooke, all of which would bend over backwards to help the Savior in any way, shape, or form. The thoughts worried Regina relentlessly, and only ended in furthering her insecurities.

Clutching the white, silk teddy to her olive chest, Regina sat up and ran her hand through short, dark hair, blowing air out of her nose quickly. Sometimes she didn't know why she even bothered wearing a sexy outfit for Emma when the end result was always her changing into sweats and a shirt and going to sleep. Either that or she would pleasure herself for the time being, then change and fall asleep. The constant disappointment was tiring, in all honesty, and Regina was about to give up.

Her and Emma were working their tails off, Regina more so in the morning and Emma in the day and night. Somehow the sheriff was usually stuck on the nightshift while Charming or Ruby were perfectly capable, yet were too lazy to offer to take even one night patrol so Emma didn't have to rely on roughly four hours of sleep and an average of two pots of coffee with excessive amounts of artificial sugar. It was a wonder that the blonde hadn't worked herself to death: and everyone said Regina was a work-a-holic.

Sighing to herself for the billionth time, Regina reached into the nightstand beside her bed and pulled out a small vibrator before standing up and walking toward the cream colored chaise on the opposite side of the room. She sat down against the numerous, feather stuffed pillows and brought her legs up, pressing her feet down against the soft cushions.

Once the mayor was in a comfortable position, Regina brought the phallus-shaped vibrator to her lips, moistening the tip with her tongue languidly. Her pace quickened as the throbbing in her core intensified, arousal coating her cunt as she imaged that it was Emma's cock that she was sucking.

Patience wearing thin, Regina drug the toy down her neck, all the way towards her pantie line. She pushed the thin, almost useless- piece of material to the side and switched on the vibrator, immediately moistening it with her arousal. The brunette close her eyes lazily, fluttering them open then shut, imagining the blonde between her legs. Sweat glistening off of porcelain skin. Thick cock plowing into her drenched cunt. Sure fingers digging into her hips to accompany the demanding thrusts that sent chills down Regina's spine. The whole picture caused Regina to moan aloud, but quickly cover her mouth with the back of her hand, keeping her noises to a minimum all the while knowing Henry was asleep on the other side of the hallway.

"Emma," Regina panted, corkscrewing the fake phallus into her, drawing out shocks of pleasure and sharp whimpers. She bit her bottom lip roughly, vicious enough to draw blood as she squeezed her copper eyes shut.

"I'm right here, my love."

Regina instinctively threw the vibrator across the room, her eyes snapping open as she took in the sight of the blonde sheriff. Emma leaned against the doorway barefoot, red leather jacket and painted jeans clinging to her form. Desire swirled in her green eyes as an all knowing smirk caressed her slim, pink lips.

Standing baffled, Regina smoothed out her hair and the lingerie, tentatively licking her top and bottom lip. "Why are you home earlier than normal?"

Emma walked closer, discarding her jacket and hanging it on the back of the door before moving towards Regina, swaying her hips in the process. Regina didn't even attempt to cover her arousal as she watched the blonde, primal instincts almost taking over her self control. She could have pounced on Emma like a skilled cat, but she had a little bit of dignity and control left, only a little portion.

"I thought I would clock out early, surprise you. And what do I come home to find?" The blonde questioned rhetorically, her face inches away from the mayor's as she drug her index finger down the older woman's jawline. "You, you shoving a vibrator inside your wet cunt shamelessly. Could you not even wait for me to get home?"

"I didn't expect you to be home so soon."

"So you took it upon yourself to please yourself?" Emma purred, lips teasing Regina with every twitch.

Nodding her head, Regina surged forward, curling her slender fingers in the blonde's mane of thick waves as she claimed the pale lips with her own. She slid her tongue against the Savior's bottom lip, desiring access as soon as possible. Regina had acquired a newfound zest in her movements, letting her hands fall down Emma's frame and pulling her backwards toward the chaise.

"Hold on there tiger," Emma squeaked, unlatching their mouths and taking a step back. "I actually wanted to spend time with you tonight."

"You can spend time with me by placing your face between my legs, using that skilled tongue of yours to get me off, and then by fucking me rough and senselessly," Regina said in a hurried breath, yanking up the white tank top to expose the younger woman's chest. She needed to feel Emma's skin against her own. To have her lover close to her. She felt Emma shutter against her fingers, a shaky breath caressing the brunette's cheek. 

The words Regina uttered seemed to have the desired effect as the sheriff discarded her shirt and unbuttoned her pants, leaving them -along with her bra, in a pile on the carpeting. Now Emma was only clad in a pair of boxer briefs, the bulge now very obvious. Letting out a pleased sigh, Regina sat back down on the chaise, spreading her legs invitingly. Emma wasted no time kneeling down, drawing her hands up toned thighs and grabbing at the thin straps of the white thong. With a swift yank, the fabric ripped along the sides and the blonde tossed it to the side, eyes widening at the sight of Regina's glistening pussy. To follow, Emma gripped the almost useless fabric covering a small expanse of tanned skin and tore it apart, ripping the seams and ruining yet another article of lingers that Regina owned.

Regina felt more so than watched as Emma lavished chaste kisses along her thighs, following a path up her stomach. Her mouth stopped at the mayor's erect nipples, popping one into her mouth and fervently sucking. The action sent tremors of excitement and pleasure through Regina's body, all circuiting to her core.

"Emma, please," Regina gasped, clawing at the sofa cushions, "I need you."

Obeying the needy tone in the older woman's voice, Emma leaned down and opened Regina's folds, licking decisively. The brunette gasped distinctly, coiling her fingers in the thick locks once more and pushing the younger woman's face further into her, practically forcing her to breath in the scent of her arousal. Emma didn't complain, but grunted in approval, the vibrations practically short circuiting Regina's brain as she shivered in satisfaction. 

"Yes, just like that," Regina encouraged Emma, rocking and shifting her hips.

She knew she would climax -almost embarrassingly- soon, but her cares were minimal. All that mattered was that the love of her life was kneeling before her, eating her with everything she had. Emma's tongue flicked her clit repeatedly, swirling around the sensitive bundle before placing a small kiss on it and continuing it's ravishment. Delicious tremors trailed through Regina's nervous system as she locked eyes with Emma. Those piercing green eyes were staring up at her with so much love and adoration. It caused the brunette to throw her head back quickly, leaning her neck against the back of the chaise while her legs opened further, spreading like an eagle's wings. 

The mewls that escaped the back of Regina's throat increased in volume and frequency. It got to the point where Regina had to bite the back of her hand in order to keep herself relatively quite so she wouldn't alert Henry, the neighbors, or any citizens that happened to walk past the mayoral mansion.

The brunette declared "I'm gonna come!" loudly, thighs clamping around the Savior's ears harder than the Jaws of Life as her body shook in quakes of ecstasy, the breath in her lungs stolen in an instant. As shivers ran through Regina's body, she held Emma in place, the sheriff's tongue attack losing its intensity to drag out the woman's orgasm.

"Fuck," the mayor grunted, aftershocks coursing through her system.

Releasing the death grip she had on the blonde, Regina smiled contently. She looked as if she was a mile high without a care in the world. The bliss of ecstasy washed over Regina in a post-orgasm state, but the carnal desire she felt like a pit in her stomach refueled her once more.

Regina stood quickly, grabbing ahold of Emma's shoulders and pulling her up, commencing with a tirade of kisses along the blonde's exposed skin on her neck. Sucking on her pulse point, Regina smirked to herself, hearing the sigh that Emma released and practically tasting the metallic blood vessels that popped and surfaced beneath the pale skin. There was something so fulfilling about marking Emma Swan. It gave the mayor a rush knowing that the Savior belonged to her and vice versa. Emma was Regina's to mark, to do as she pleases, and Regina was Emma's.

Snaking a hand down twitching abdominal muscles to the sheriff's covered genitals, the brunette grasped the bulge roughly. She kneaded Emma's cock skillfully, reveling in the deep pants that the blonde made against her lips. Every sound the sheriff made brought even more thick arousal to Regina's body. This was one of the effects Emma had on her, even without trying.

"Regina," Emma warned through clenched teeth, breath cascading over Regina's swollen lips.

With seduction in her eyes, the mayor placed one last kiss on chapped lips before leaving a trail of kisses down all the way down porcelain skin and ending on pointed hipbones. Regina sent a sharp nip to each protruding bone, smiling wickedly to herself as the action allowed just enough distraction for her to pull down the blonde's boxers and reveal a certain erect appendage that practically throbbed for her. Drawing her the flat of her tongue along the underside of Emma's cock, the brunette held the base of it before wrapping her lips around the tip, slowly taking its length in totality. The sheriff grunted like an animal in heat, only spurring Regina further with tasting the salty skin, brown eyes never leaving astonished green ones.

Once Regina was satisfied with herself and she had brought Emma fairly close with only her mouth, she popped the appendage out of her mouth and stood up, sauntering over to the bed with a sway in her step, hips moving side to side. Crawling onto the bed like a predatory, Regina flipped onto her back, spreading her legs open and bending at the knees. Curling her finger towards the Savior, the brunette grinned--the picture of sin itself, at the sight of Emma pouncing onto the bed between her legs. Eager wasn't descriptive enough to explain how the sheriff seemed. Emma leaned forward and kissed horizontal lines from hipbone to hipbone, delaying her purpose longer than usual. The blonde only put herself back on track when she heard a very acute Regina growl that she, quote, "needed to be fucked" by her.

Resting her head against a pillow, Regina whimpered as she felt Emma's appendage desperately close to her gaping core. The brunette pressed her hips up, reaching to lose distance from the blonde's genitals. Taking the hint, Emma seamlessly pressed her cock against Regina, inserting herself into the woman and allowing her to stretch to accommodate the phallus. Groaning blatantly, Regina pressed her head back further, chin tilting upwards while her chest heaved forward, back arched as she was stretched deliciously. Without much resistance, Emma pressed herself to the hilt and began thrusting into the brunette mayor at a leisurely pace.

Taking in fairly shallow breaths, Regina gasped and caroused in the feeling of her lover pressed so far into her. The intimacy in that moment was tangible, and as much as Regina loved when the blonde was gentle and tender in bed, she needed more. Regina's body desired to be taken, fucked raw and senselessly, and that was what she was going to get.

"More," the mayor panted, only to continue with "Harder" and "Faster". She had reached forward and pulled Emma down to her elbows, slender body hovering over her. Regina's arms were wrapped around the sheriff's back, nails indenting crescent moons and creating scarlet line on the once virgin territory. The mayor stared at Emma with ferocity in her determined eyes, iniquitous, red lips parted within an inch or two.

Regina's pleas were met full heartedly, Emma thrusting for dear life. The blonde moaned at the feeling of pure liquid silk grasping at her cock like it was life, tensing and releasing almost ceremoniously. "Fuck," she groaned, elbows on either side of the older woman's head for leverage. "You're so tight baby, fucking hot."

Of course known for her eloquence, Regina would have snorted at the blonde's attempt to apparently stimulate her, and she would have lie if she said it didn't work. For some unknown reason, the mayor relished in the profanities that slipped Emma's tongue. She adored how the woman would describe with the utmost form of smut and pornographic language possible. Sometimes Regina wondered if she was making love to Emma or if she was making a pornographic video. In essence, it didn't matter: both were relatively similar. That made the brunette recall one time while they were having sex where she truly believed that they were filming their own porno, but at the moment, Regina could hardly think straight enough in order to recall such a time. Her thoughts were occupied by the feeling of Emma sweating like a stallion above her, her cock hard and demanding inside of the older woman.

Literally clawing into the Savior's pale back, Regina rocked her hips in motion with Emma's advances, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room accompanied with whispered promises and shard intakes of breath from both parties. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," Regina cursed, toes curling, back arched, and stomach taut. "Don't stop Em, please don't stop." If Emma had been cruel enough, she would have slowed down, wanting to draw out the woman's orgasm for as long as possible, but she needed to come just as badly as Regina did, so she didn't even dare try.

With a few more attacks, Regina's back elevated slightly off the bed, mouth open as a long moan escaped her throat, body going taut as she clenched her cunt around Emma, all breath leaving her lungs. One of her legs gently unbuckled and fell to the bed, limp. Followed shortly after was Emma, body going rigid as she leaned herself down slowly --face pressed I to the pillow, coming in a low groan that was smothered by the fabric beside Regina's head. The brunette's hands sluggishly fell off the blonde's back, dropping to the bed in exhaustion.

Not a word was uttered as the couple repositioned themselves, Emma retreating her appendage and laying beside the mayor, curling against each other under the blankets. Regina was usually the little spoon and she didn't mind it. It was always comforting to have the Savior --her Savior, pressed against her back, arms wrapped around her waist possessively. The attention made Regina feel wanted, desired, and there was no doubt in her mind or either thing when Emma held her so tenderly.

"I love you," Regina murmured, chestnut eyes fluttering shut. She knew what the response would be, but the predictability of it never outweighed the fact of hearing it. No matter when, the response always made her heart flutter, or --since most believed it was impossible for her to have one-- whatever caused her blood to circulate through her body.

"I love you too."


End file.
